1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to product delivery devices, and particularly to a product delivery device in an automatic vending machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines allow customers to buy products twenty-four hours a day. When the customer purchases a product, a helical element in a cabinet is rotated to push the product out of the cabinet. However, sometimes the product drops out of the cabinet when the cabinet is shaken, and sometimes the product gets stuck in the helical element. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.